dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks - Episodio 2
¿Quién es el Saiyan mas fuerte? ¡El Choque de los Reyes!.' Es el segundo capítulo de Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks, así como también el segundo de la Saga de Gosut. Fue publicado el 10 de Diciembre del 2018. Capitulo '''''INTRO Anteriormente en Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks: Goku y Vegeta habían regresado a entrenar pero debido a que Vegeta se sentía inferior a Goku por no tener alumno decidió buscar a Cabba el Saiyan del universo 6 “pupilo” de Vegeta. Por otro lado Freezer decidió conquistar el Planeta Froznoa pero un misterioso Saiyan con la habilidad de entrar en SS dispuesto a enfrentar al temible Chanlong. Mientras en el Makai hogar de los demonios y Shin’jin malignos, dos poderosos Makaio-Shin llamados Gosut y Kyofu luchan para decidir quién se convierte en un “Oscuro”. ¿Cabba volverá a aceptar a Vegeta como “Maestro”? ¿Quién será este misterioso Saiyan? ¿Qué planearan “Los Oscuros”? Averígüelo ahora. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- UNIVERSO 6; ESPACIO '' ''Se ve a Whis volando a toda velocidad en el espacio como ya lo habia hecho miles de veces, excepto que esta vez había dos cosas nuevas, estaba en el Universo 6 y llevaba consigo al príncipe Saiyan del Universo 7: Vegeta. Después de un largo viaje un planeta se distinguía el Planeta Salad, tenía un color verdoso que cubría la mayor parte del planeta, el resto del mundo era azul claro que se suponía debía ser agua. Vegeta: No es igual que él Planeta Vegeta. Whis: Claro que no, el Planeta Vegeta ni siquiera es el primer planeta Saiyan. Whis se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la atmosfera y por consiguiente también Vegeta quien parecía alarmado. Vegeta: ¿Que… que… h--h--hac--es? ¡n--no puedo re--respi--pirar! Whis: Calma Vegeta, si entrabamos a la atmosfera del planeta con la velocidad a la que íbamos tú te hubieras calcinado vivo antes de tocar tierra. Mejor bajar lentamente. Whis tomo a Vegeta del brazo y fueron descendiendo al Planeta Salad, poco a poco como había dicho Whis evitando que cayeran como un meteorito. Conforme bajaban Vegeta comenzaba a respirar de forma normal. En el planeta se veían varios pueblos pequeños con solo algunas casas en cada una, sin embargo también había grandes ciudades con grandes edificios pero la mayor era una que estaba construida con un gran palacio en su centro. Whis: Parece que aterrizaremos en la ciudad principal. Vegeta: Bien. En cuestión de segundos habían aterrizado en la entrada de la Capital la cual estaba hasta el tope de Saiyans. Todos los miraban atenta mente sin parpadear pero en cuestión de pocos segundos todos los Saiyans los rodearon y se mostraron hostiles. Hombre Saiyan #01: ¡¿Quién demonios son?! Hombre Saiyan #02: ¡¿Qué hacen en el Planeta Salad?! Whis: Vamos, vamos seguro que conocen a mi hermana, Vados la asistente del Hakai-Shin de este universo. Mujer Saiyan #01: ¿Ha dicho Vados? Mujer Saiyan #02: ¿Ese no era el nombre de la mujer que vino aquí hace unos años? Hombre Saiyan #03: ¡¡Olvidenlo!! ¡¡El rey Salad sabrá que hacer!! ¡¡Capturenlos!! Vegeta harto de aquella palabrería se transformó en Súper Saiyan dejando a todos los Saiyans del Universo 6 impactados y sorprendidos. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- Hombre Saiyan #04: ¡¡Es la transformación de Cabba y la elite del Rey!! Hombre Saiyan #2: ¡¡Es un Saiyan!! Mujer Saiyan #1: ¡¡No puede ser!! Vegeta: ¡¡SILENCIO!! Escúchenme bien, mi nombre es Vegeta el Príncipe Saiyan del Universo 7 ¡¡Quiero hablar con Cabba!! Hombre Saiyan #01: Cabba se encuentra en el palacio real en el centro de la ciudad pero… no es posible que alguien ajeno a este planeta vea al rey a menos que haya demostrado que es un digno Saiyan y los Saiyan ¡¡Se hacen en las batallas!! Vegeta: (Sonríe) Eso quiere decir que si derroto a todos ustedes tendré permiso de ir a ese palacio. Whis: (Pensando) Ya hemos visto ese palacio mientras bajábamos. Vegeta se está comportando mejor de lo habitual porque está delante de otros Saiyans. Mujer Saiyan #02: Eres muy seguro ¡¡Ataquen!! Whis: Bueno Vegeta creo que estarás bien solo te dejo. Vegeta: ¿Qué? esper… Whis ya había emprendido el vuelo y ya estaba a punto de dejar la atmosfera. Los Saiyans sin prestarle atención a Whis arremetieron contra Vegeta al mismo tiempo, Vegeta no se movió simplemente expulso su energía bruscamente mandando a volar a los Saiyans más débiles (de clase baja) mientras que los más poderosos que eran la mayoría (clase alta) resistieron en el mismo sitio. Hombre Saiyan #04: Maldición es demasiado fuerte. Mujer Saiyan #04: ¡Ni sueñen que me dejare vencer! La Saiyan arremetió contra el “Príncipe del Universo 7” aun con la presión de repulsión ejercida por Vegeta logrando pegarle un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Hombre Saiyan #03: ¡¡Ahora!! Todos los Saiyans del lugar atacaron a Vegeta con poderosas Ondas de Poder al Máximo impactando todas de lleno contra el “Saiyan del U7” llenando todo de polvo. Todos los Saiyans observaban detenidamente el humo esperando algún indicio de ataque o de rendición e incluso muerte, sin embargo al disiparse el humo Vegeta aún estaba hay con la armadura sucia, cabello erizado aún más que antes y un bioelectricidad rodeándolo. Vegeta: ¡¡ESTE ES EL VERDADERO PODER DE UN SAIYAN!! Libero todo su poder arrasando con todos los Saiyans enemigos. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- UNIVERSO 7; PLANETA FROZNOA '' ''Omatt se encontraba cara a cara con Freezer estando en Súper Saiyan. Maestro Omatt: ¡Ha! Corto el aire con su brazo dejando una fina estela de polvo plateado. Segundos después el suelo debajo de Freezer se había destruido por completo. Freezer: ¿Que diab… Freezer por un momento se había sorprendido pero esto no duro ni dos segundos debido a que el "Chanlong" en cuestión de segundos se encontraba ahora flotando varios metros, cuando dirigió una miraba fría al Saiyan se sorprendió por segunda vez. El Saiyan tenía su mano derecha imbuida una energía plateada que de solo observarla a Freezer le dio temor. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡CASTIGO ESTELAR!! El Saiyan lanzo su ataque en forma de una bola de energía plateada. Freezer no se había movido ni un poco por lo que recibió el ataque de lleno. El humo generado se disipo en cuestión de segundos y cuando la visibilidad era completa todos contemplaban a un Freezer físicamente sin heridas pero temblando. Freezer: (Pensando) ¿Qué es esto? Soy el emperador del universo, soy un changlong, soy el poderoso Freezer. ¡Porque le tengo pánico a este maldito Saiyan! (Hablando) ¡¡Desaparece gusano!! Dispuesto a acabar con la lucha de una vez “él Emperador del Universo” disparo un poderoso Rayo Mortal directo hacia Omatt sin embargo antes de que impactara con su objetivo, el "Saiyan" había creado una pared de energía plateada que había detenido el ataque de Freezer. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!! Las vistas cambiaron. Ahora se veía a la Maestra Guren tendida en el piso gravemente herida y como un joven Frozenian de ojos negro se le acercaba. Maestra Guren: Dastark. Dastark: Maestra... tranquila la curare. Moztan: No si yo lo evito mocoso. Dastark: Yo me encargo Maestra. Moztan intento usar su rastreador y captar el nivel de su oponente, sin embargo el dispositivo exploto después de marcar las 4.400.000 unidades para su gran temor. Moztan: ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡SI SE SUPONÍA QUE NO ERAN UN RAZA GUERR… Sus palabras habían sido detenidas por Dastark quien ejecutando la técnica de su padre de cortar el aire dejando una estela plateada había cortado la garganta de Moztan quien cayó muerto al suelo. Dastark: Desgraciadamente para ti soy mitad Saiyan. Maestra Guren: Podrías haber sido un poco más elegante. Dastark: Y tu pudiste haberlos pulverizado desde antes que comenzara el combate ¿verdad? Starust: Oigan hay que detener a esos soldados. Dastark: No se moveran mientras que Freezer no lo ordene y esta muy ocupado luchando con mi padre. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga. Starust: El Maestro Omatt es fuerte pero... Maestra Guren: Ese monstruo es infinitamente más fuerte pero posee la “Fuerza Celestial” de su lado. No se puede decidir quien ganara tan fácil, hasta Freezer parece temer a nuestra “Fuerza” y eso que ni siquiera conoce que es. Dastark: Mi padre ganara. Se vuelven a cambiar las vistas. Ahora se ve a Omatt gritando por el excesivo esfuerzo de tratar de detener el Rayo Mortal de Freezer. Omatt: ¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡No permitiré que gobiernes este planeta!! El "Saiyan" grito a todo pulmón y entonces algo que sorprendio a todos los presentes sucedio. El Rayo Moral de Freezer había sido reflejado y le había hecho una herida en la mejilla. Freezer: Saiyan asqueroso… ¿cómo has podido hacer esto? Freezer se quedó en el aire tocándose la herida. Omatt no pudo mantener por más tiempo el Súper Saiyan y volvió al estado base tumbándose de rodillas. En ese instante uno de los soldados de Freezer se abalanzo sobre Omatt. Soldado de la O.I.C #01: ¡¡Mayun!! ¡¡No lo hagas!! A pesar de las de las advertencias, Mayun no se detuvo. Su cuerpo se había envuelto en una aura oscura y sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, su poder había aumentado. Con su nueva fuerza pudo conectarle una potente patada al “Saiyan” haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Dastark: ¡¡Papá!! Dastark fue ayudar a su padre derribando a varios Frozenians que trataban de pararlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Mayun, este esquivo el golpe y tomo al “chico” por el cuello, lo apretó con fuerza y luego lo lanzo lejos. Starust: ¡¡Das!! Maestra Guren: ¡¡Dastark!! Mayun siguió aproximándose lentamente a Omatt, sin embargo este ya se había parado y tenía una fría mirada en su rostro, una mirada llena de odio. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡¡PAGARAS POR ESO!!! El Saiyan expulso toda su energía la cual se tornó en un aura plateada. Ambos arremetieron contra el otro golpeándose en la cara mutuamente. Pequeñas explosiones surgían cuando ambos chocaban sus puños, sus auras estaban en su punto máximo en toda la zona se mostraba un brillo plateado o morado. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡BASTA!! Omatt retrocedió de un salto y cargo una bola de energía plateada brillante en su mano izquierda. Maestro Omatt: ¡¡MUERE!! De un rápido movimiento su brazo izquierdo se abalanzo hacia delante disparando un rayo de energía blanco el cual impacto de lleno contra Mayun. El Soldado habia quedado tendido en el suelo con su armadura destruida. Maestro Omatt: Ah, ah… hijo estas bie... Un Rayo Mortal había perforado el pecho de Omatt dejandole la boca llena en lugar de con palabras sangre. Todos los Frozenias miraban la escena con la boca abierta mientras que Dastark se levantó con una mirada perdida. Dastark: ¿Papá? Freezer: ¡¡De vuelta a la nave!! ¡¡Ya no me interesa este inmundo planeta!! Freezer lleno de una sensación de intranquilidad emprendió una rápida retirada hacia su nave. En pocos segundos todos los soldados ya estaban en la nave excepto Moztan que ayudo a Mayun a trasladarse. Los Frozenians veían como sus invasores se alejaban del planeta en su nave. Muchos celebraban pero Starust y Guren sabían que no había terminado mientras que Dastark seguía en shock. Maestra Guren: Destruirán el planeta. Dastark: ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!!! El aura plateada de Dastark se tornó dorada pero en cambio su cabello paso a ser gris junto a sus cejas, sus músculos se hincharon un poco y sus ojos negros ahora eran de un color verdoso. Starust: Das, has entrado en… como lo llamaba tu padre Súper Saiyan. Pero Dastark no daba signos de poder procesar todo lo que había pasado, solamente se limitaba a jadear y respirar muy rápido. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- Las vistas se centraron en la nave de Freezer la cual ya estaba en la órbita del planeta. El Emperador del Universo se encontraba volando cerca de la misma, tenía los ojos fijos en el planeta y su furia se mostraba como un aura purpura. Listo para acabar con todo levanto su brazo derecho con solo su dedo índice levantado, una bola de fuego tan intenso como el sol de repente se formó, Freezer sin titubear la lanzo hacia el planeta. Durante el camino la bola de fuego aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño. La Nave de Freezer aun se alejaba mientras la "Supernova" avanzaba hasta el planeta. Las celebraciones de los Frozenians habían cesado cuando en el cielo vislumbraron una bola de fuego con una intensidad comparable con la del mismo sol. Ahora corrían a ocultarse o se quedaban mirando la bola de fuego sintiendo el inminente final. Maestra Guren: Es el fin. Starust: No… no, ¡no! ¡¡Das puedes detenerlo!! ¡¡vamos!! ¡¡confio en ti!! Estas palabras parecieron si llegar hasta Dastark debido a que lo siguiente que hizo fue crear dos grandes esferas de energía una plateada y una dorada que rápidamente junto y comprimió en una bola del tamaño de una canica. Starust: ¿Seguro que será suficiente? Dastark no respondió, simplemente alzo su mano al cielo y de la canica de energía emergió un potente rayo plateado que dejaba un rastro de polvo brillante a su alrededor. Este rayo causo que la estructura de la "Supernova" se deshiciera convirtiéndose en solo luz. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- MAKAI '' ''El lugar donde se llevó acabo el choque entre los Makio-Shin Gosut y Kyofu se encontraba devastado, grandes cráteres alrededor, vegetación destrozada y en el frio suelo Gosut se encontraba en un estado deplorable, sangraba de sus brazos, piernas, y boca, su ropa estaba desgarrada y parecía haber perdido la vista en su ojo izquierdo . Mientras que Kyofu se encontraba alejada unos cuantos metros, tenía la ropa igual de destrozada que Gosut, su pierna derecha sangraba sin cesar al igual que su cuello y un hilo de sangre corría por su boca. Kagen quien se encontraba completamente ileso se le acerco por la espalda y le hablo al oído en voz muy baja. Kagen: Has Ganado, retirate y curate. Yo te buscare en unos dias, hasta entonces no cuentes a nadie sobre “Los Oscuros”. Kyofu: Y él (Señalando a Gosut). Kagen: Desaparecera de este plano existencial. Kyofu: (Sonríe maquiavélicamente) Bien. Kyofu se puso los dedos medio e índice en la frente y desapareció. Mientras Kagen se acercaba lentamente a Gosut. Kagen: Bien Gosut, has perdido. Gosut: M--m--mata---me. Kagen: No exageres, vamos no soy tan despiadado. Te daré una segunda oportunidad la aceptas. Gosut: ¿Q--qué tendré que h---hacer?. Kagen: Eso te lo diré después. Aceptas o no. Gosut: S--s--si. Kagen: Bien, vamos. Toco a Gosut en su brazo y acto seguido se teletransportaron ambos hasta otra parte del Makai. Gosut se había curado completamente, parecían estar dentro de una cueva pero en donde parecía que terminaba en lugar de piedra encontraron una superficie que reflejaba perfectamente como un espejo. Gosut: ¿Qué es esto? Kagen: Tu futuro. Kagen tomo a Gosut por detrás de la cabeza y lo acerco tanto al espejo que su nariz lo tocaba. Las pupilas de Gosut se desaparecieron su cuerpo se llenó de venas y sus músculos se hincharon mucho. Gosut: ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhgggggggg!!! ---- thumb|center|350px ---- UNIVERSO 7, TIERRA, ALDEA DE UUB '' '''Uub: ¡¡Ha!! '''''Uub había disparado un KameHameHa al cielo. Goku: Vaya a mí me tomo mucho tiempo hacer uno de ese nivel. Uub: Ah ah… si pero… ah ah termino muy ah cansado. Goku: No importa con el tiempo te harás más poderoso. Bueno ya terminamos con esto la fase uno del entrenamiento. Esperaremos unos días e iremos al planeta de Kaio-Sama. Uub: ¿Kaio-Sama? Goku: Es una deidad, no es muy fuerte pero tiene unas técnicas muy útiles. Uub: ¿Dónde se encuentra en ese planeta? Goku: En el otro mundo… pero no tengas miedo llegaremos halla mediante la teletransportación. Uub: Entendio señor Goku. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- UNIVERSO 6, PLANETA SALAD '' ''Vegeta se encontraba caminando por la ciudad que estaba llena de cuerpos desmayados de los Saiyans caídos. Su paso seguro y lento iba dirigido hacia el Palacio del Rey Salad el cual estaba a solo unos pocos metros. Las puertas del castillo eran rojas y estaban custodiadas por dos Saiyan que debían ser la elite del planeta. Elite Saiyan #01: Tú debes ser el Saiyan del Universo 7. Vegeta: ¿Como saben eso? Elite Saiyan #02: Cabba nos dijo que el Ki extraño era el tuyo y nos dijo que seguramente derrotarías a toda la capital y vendrías. Vegeta: ¿Me dejaran pasar? Elite Saiyan #02: Has demostrado tu valia como Saiyan y uno de los nuestro te ha dado el voto de confianza. Elite Saiyan #01: Tienes todos los requisitos, Vegeta puedes pasar. Las grandes puertas rojas se abrieron mostrando un pasillo y al final de él se encontraba la sala del trono. Esta sala era amplia había varias columnas blancas y el trono del rey el cual era ocupado por Salad, detrás del rey se encontraban seis Saiyans entre los cuales estaba Cabba. Vegeta: Salad. Salad: Rey Salad, Príncipe Vegeta. Vegeta: Lo lamento pero al pertenecer al Universo 7, tú no eres mi rey. Salad: Estas siendo muy insolente príncipe. Vegeta: Puede que sea un príncipe pero aun así he llegado a niveles de poder de los cuales tu nunca soñaste. Elite Saiyan #03: ¡¡Como te atreves!! Elite Saiyan #04: ¡Pagaras por tu insulto! Salad: ¡¡BASTA TODOS!!... esas fueron grandes palabras viniendo de un Saiyan que dejo que su planeta y sus compañeros fuesen exterminados Vegeta: ¿Qué dices? La ira de Vegeta era evidente, su Ki se había elevado al máximo llamando la atención de toda la elite Saiyan. Su aura aunque contenida era visible. Cabba: Rey Salad, no cree que se está pasan... Salad: ¡¡Silencio Cabba!!, quiero medir las fuerzas de este "Saiyan". Vegeta: Pues bien… ¡¡¡OBSERVA!!! Vegeta salto hacia el trono de Salad sin embargo Salad también había saltado hacia Vegeta. Ambos Saiyan al chocar entre si lanzaron cada uno un golpe con la mano derecha, al impactar un destello dorado lleno el lugar. El brillo solo duro unos segundos antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad solo que en el medio de la sala estaban Vegeta y Salad con sus puños todavía conectados y ambos se encontraban en Súper Saiyan. Vegeta: Parece ser que Cabba te enseño como transformarte, una lástima que no lo descubrieras tu solo. Salad: De hecho, mi familia descubrió esta transformación hace generaciones, solo la enseñábamos a la familia. Vegeta: Tsk… me pregunto si descubriste ¡¡ESTA!! Vegeta rápidamente paso al Súper Saiyan 2 y logro pegarle una patada a Salad tan fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra el techo. Salad: Venga, ¿enserio creíste que no me sabia esa transformación? Salad se transformó inmediatamente en Súper Saiyan 2 y sin miramientos embistió a Vegeta, pero el Príncipe del Universo 7 no espero tranquilamente el golpe sino que arremetió contra Salad. Al chocar ambos Saiyans, empezaron a lanzar y detener golpes sin cesar, con cada golpe bloqueado una onda de choque que hacía temblar el palacio se creaba. Ambos recibían tanto como daban, ambos tenían hilos de sangre en sus bocas, ambos tenían ahora su ropa desgarrada, sin embargo después de varios minutos se alejaron unos metros. Vegeta: Tsk… eres muy bueno pero no será suficiente. Salad: Lo mismo digo, ¡¡SAIYAN BOMBARDER!! Pequeñas esferas de energía se generaron en la punta de los dedos de Salad y luego el “Rey” las arrojo contra Vegeta. El “Saiyan del Universo 7” logro esquivar la que estuvo más próxima a impactarle pero sin embargo todas las esferas explotaron con Vegeta recibiendo la fuerza de todas las explosiones. Vegeta: ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!! Salad: Bien príncipe, ya es hora de acabar con esto. Vegeta: P--p--pagaras ¡¡Por esto!! El Saiyan ya se había puesto en posición de lanzar un Resplandor Final mientras que Salad había extendido sus brazos a los laterales. Ambos empezaron a cargar energía. ---- thumb|center|350px ---- Vegeta: ¡¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!! Salad: ¡¡ROMPE TORMENTAS!! El Resplandor Final de Vegeta fue disparado con una velocidad tan sorprendente que Salad quien ahora estaba dentro de una esfera de energía pudiera contraatacar con una rayo disparado desde la esfera. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si causando que el techo del palacio se destrozara, varios Saiyans salieran volando y que incluso el planeta temblara. Ambos poderes estaban tan igualados que todo el palacio estaba colapsando, no duro ni medio segundo antes de que los ataques habían explotado destruyendo todo el palacio. Entre las ruinas se encontraban tumbados Vegeta y Salad, ambos con heridas serias pero aun así con sus cabezas en lo más alto posible. Salad: Bien hecho Rey Vegeta. Vegeta: No está mal Rey Salad. Ambos Saiyans recostaron sus cabezas del suelo inconscientes de su enfrentamiento. Avances del Próximo Capitulo ¡¡Hola, Soy Goku!! Vaya sí que es increíble Uub ha mejorado mucho pronto estará listo para el verdadero entrenamiento. Uub: Señor Goku observe esta nueva técnica. Espera eso es… Todo se ilumina con una rojiza. Kaio del Norte: ¡¡Uub idiota detente!! ¡El próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball Rise of the Darks será: "¡Entrenamiento al Limite! ¡La Determinación de los Discípulos!" ¡¡No se lo pierdan!! FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Personajes *Son Goku *Uub *Vegeta *Whis *Freezer *Moztan *Mayun Debut. *Gosut *Kyofu *Kagen *Kaio del Norte Mencionado. *Maestro Omatt *Maestra Guren *Starust *Dastark Debut. *Rey Salad Debut. *Cabba Debut. *Elite del Rey Salad Debut. *Frozenians *Saiyans del Universo 6 *Soldados de la O.I.C Cierre Muchísimas gracias por ver el episodio que tengan buen día. Referencias Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Rise of the Dark Categoría:Creaciones de Krain054